Golden Fire
by StrawBerryWaterMelon
Summary: The young mare Dinky Doo is alone at home, when suddenly and her sister is sleeping deeply when suddenly Dinky hears a scream coming from the mountains. She decides to go and help, but only finds one hurt stallion. Is Dinky going to keep this pegasi stallion in her house and will he become her newest friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the second time when I write a story about two ponies... But this time, it's not about some of MLP's main characters.

Sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my main language ^^'.

I own nothing, except the story and that light-blue pony, which later will has a name.

I hope you'll like it ^^.

* * *

Golden Fire

**Dinky Doo's POV:**  
Hi! My name is Dinky Doo, the daughter of Ditzy Doo and… um… I don't know who my father is, because he left us when I was 1 year old. At least that's what momma told me, but I would believe in anything she says about our family. But now everything has changed, mommy met the one, which made her really happy, like her life was completed with this stallion. And I like him, too. He is just the perfect father. I hope one day, he'll propose to mommy and we finally will be one big family. We may have a new family member, maybe… I just wanna have a younger sis or bro, because Sparkler, by bigger sibling, is older than me and I want to know how it feels.

Anyway, the stallion, which is currently dating mommy is the Doctor! I don't have any ideas what his real name is, but from what my mommy told me, he doesn't know his true name. Actually, I pretty much like his name, Dr. Whooves and sometimes, I'm mistaking it with my mother's second name, Derpy Hooves. I wish the other would stop calling her Derpy… I mean, her true name is Ditzy, but anyways, now this doesn't matter so much.

And my mother and maybe my new father went on an adventure together. Maybe now they're traveling home, but I'm still not sure, because they've been missing for the past few weeks and I don't even know if they're coming home this week. Well, I and Sparkler hope so. By the way, my sis is not here with me. Yeah, now she's full grown mare and she has her own life. One day I heard mommy saying "Oh, Sparkler, I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to have granddaughters and grandsons!". This is one of the things, which made me really happy when I heard them. Why? Because my sister just married some weeks ago. Yeah, she did it after mommy and daddy (can I call him by that?) disappeared… I'm still worried about them though… The Doctor is strong anyway, but still.

Now I'm alone at home. For good, Sparkler is visiting me almost every day and I'm not feeling alone at all. She's funny and she always has something for me. I love when she brings chocolate cake and other sweets. I can't think of a better sister!

But this day, she was gone and I was alone at home. It was already evening and there were no news about my mother and father. I started to get more worried and more worried. I didn't know what to do, I was alone at home. At least the school year was over and I finally could take a break. Yeah, I just finished the seventh class and next year is gonna be one of the hardest for me, I guess. It's good to know that I have 1 and half more months to relax and have fun. This night I fell kinda different. My sis had to visit me earlier, but she wasn't here still. At the end, I heard a knock on the door. I had no choice, so I went downstairs and opened the door. For my surprise, it was Sparkler.

"Hey Dinky! Sorry for coming so late. I just had too much work to do… Anyways, how are you today?" Her voice was happy as always and I fell so glad when I heard it.

"Thanks, Sparkler, and I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, nothing can go wrong, can it?" then she gave a nervous smile.

"Sparkler, what's wrong?" I asked. When my sister was giving me that kind of smile, I knew that there was something wrong with her.

"Oh Dinky… Maybe you're too young to know things like these, so I won't tell you."

"But I'm your sister! Sparkler, please!" Then I gave her the puppy face. She knew she couldn't resist. Then…

"Okay, okay, okay! It's just that I'm really worried about mama and papa… And I haven't been feeling well in the last few days."

"OH… I'm worried about them, too and what's wrong? Did you see a doctor?"

"Y-yes I did and I didn't enjoy what I heard…"

"Why? Sparkler, you can tell me whatever you want. I'm a big pony, I would understand."

Then Sparkler sighed. Okay, what the heck was wrong with her? I know that she wasn't feeling good in the last few days, but at least, she could have told me. I knew that she's married and things like these, but now I couldn't guess what was wrong with her.

"Dinky, I plan to tell this to mommy when she is back, but I guess that you'll be the one, who's gonna be the first to know this… I'm expecting a foal."

Suddenly, I felt how happiness was starting to fill me inside. I couldn't believe it! Finally, I was gonna be an aunt!

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't think it's too early?"

"Nope, you already have a husband, so… I don't see the problem!"

"Yeah, you're right"

Then she placed a hoof on her tummy. I was really happy.

Suddenly, a thunder hit the ground.

"What was that!?"

"Don't worry, just a normal thunder, nothing more."

"Yeah, you're right."

Then it started raining.

"Oh no, it's raining outside. If you want, you can stay here. I wouldn't mind."

"Okay"

I and Sparkler had some delicious spaghetti for dinner and then we went to sleep, but something was wrong with me. Maybe I was too happy or maybe something was wrong with me, I couldn't fall asleep.

I got up from bed and went for some water. Maybe then I would feel better and ready for some sleep. I looked at the clock, it was already midnight, Sparkler was asleep and the only one, who was awake in this house was me. I took a glass of water, which kind of made me feel better and then I was just about to go to my room when… boom! I saw someone on my window for one second. I was about to scream, but I knew that my sister needed some sleep. So I just decided to look… And there was nothing, but I went out anyway. It was raining so hard, I could feel every little drop on my head and my mane got wet really fast, but I decided to go on and look if there was somepony or something. The only thing I saw was some blood and it was going to the forest. I decided to go there… yeah, you know why. Cuz when you're a teenager you sometimes feel like nothing can scare you and your curiosity takes the best of you.

When I was in the forest, there was nothing for me to find… everything was dark and I knew I should go home. Then, I heard a scream, coming from the peaks of the mountains. I finally knew how to teleport, so I used teleportation. Then, when I got up I saw the forest and the town…. It was so beautiful. And the stars were shining bright. This was one of the most romantic places I have ever seen.

"S-stay away from me!" this was a voice I've never heard before so I turned around and saw one… colt, at my age, I think. He had light blue coat and dark blue, spiky mane with some orange streaks. His eyes were pale green and they looked really scared. From what I saw, he had wings, which meant he's a Pegasus. This colt was covered in wounds. I couldn't stand in one place and watch his scared face, so I decided to help this guy. When I was near him, he started screaming "No, stay away! You're gonna hurt me!"

When I was close enough to him, I found out he couldn't move. I didn't know where he came from and why he was wounded, or who beat him that bad, but I gave him a warm hug, saying that I won't hurt him. That was the moment when I felt him too weak in my hooves. I looked at his face. His eyes were closed. I could guess, he just fainted in my hooves! Okay, I knew this one moment was gonna come, but I didn't expect it right now. Uh…. I couldn't leave this guy alone, but I couldn't take him on my back. Actually, why not? He wasn't gonna hurt me anyway, in his condition.

The morning came so fast, and I was home already. I took care of the young colt. The sun shone in his face and that was the time when I felt something inside me… suddenly, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I blushed a little… he looked so cute and helpless like this. I couldn't resist! I knew something was happening to me, but I still couldn't know or guess what it was. Was that love from first sight? Well, how would I be sure? Then my sister came in the living room… that was the moment, when I fell kinda uncomfortable.

"Dinky, who's that guy?"

"Well… I can explain!"

"Oh, I wanna hear it."

"Well… I heard someone screaming and then I went to check.. and I found him in one cave… which was in the peaks of the mountains… you know, these, which are near the forest next to our house… and I couldn't leave him laying there, so I decided to help him and that's what happened last night…"

Okay, I know I missed some things, but the expression of my sis was already angry and surprised… I didn't want to make her more angry for nothing.

"Dinky…"

"Please! I feel lonely anyway, and if you can't be here, then he'll be! By the way when he wakes up I'll ask him for his name and then, we'll see where he comes from."  
"I… don't know."

"Please, I beg you… please!" And then I made the puppy face once again and to my big surprise it worked!

"Okay, but just be careful."  
"Yay thank you!"

I waited two hours after my sister left and went to work. The colt was still sleeping and this was kinda getting on my nerves. Then, I was about to shout "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Ops, maybe this is too rude. From his look last night, I can tell that he looked really scared just from standing me.

Then, his eyes fluttered and finally opened. He wasn't scared anymore.

"Where… am I?"

"Oh, hello there! You're in my house. My name is Dinky Doo, what's yours?"

"I'm… I don't remember."

….. HE DIDN'T REMEMBER HIS OWN NAME?! Okay Dinky, calm down, he just woke up some seconds ago… Of course he wouldn't know his name. Hehe… heeee…. Uh-oh, nervous laugh, I'm running out of options.


	2. Someone May Know

Ch. 2: Someone May Know

**So here I am with a new chapter of my story, which I started… one month ago or so… yes, it's been that long since I submitted a new chapter. But here I go, a new one. **

**And I know that I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter, but well, this is an oc story, so why should I bother about it? I write what I like to write, even if it contains ocs. And I know I have another story, which has at least 2 favorites. Don't worry about it, I'll continue as soon as I can. **

**And this time, it won't be Dinky's POV. **

The next few weeks were different from the other ones. Now that in the house there was a new living, things were getting harder.

Dinky was thinking of calling a doctor for the new one in the house, but since it seemed he didn't want to see a doctor, she didn't call a doctor. Dinky was afraid that this calm-looking colt would turn into a beast if she does something he hates.

Her sister wasn't sure for the whole thing. The colt didn't remember his name and she knew it, but she thought that he was lying. Sparkler couldn't trust ponies, which were found in the mountains and didn't even know how they were named.

One day, Sparkler called her sister in her room. Dinky did as told and when the door to the room was closed thanks to Sparkler's magic, the expression on her face slightly changed.

"Okay, I know that sometimes you're feeling lonely and sad, but is he really the one who can fix this? Dinky, you found him in a cave, hurt and with a broken wing. How are we supposed to believe him? He's a stranger to us, remember? And even more, he doesn't know his name and he-"

Sparkler couldn't complete her sentence, because Dinky put a hoof on her mouth, closed her eyes for a second and started talking with her normal tone.

"I know. It's just really that I found him in a cave and I couldn't leave him like that. Can you blame me for saving somepony's life?"

"Well, at least you could save the life of somepony you knew. Again, he's a stranger. S-t-r-a-n-g-e-r, did you get it?"

Dinky knew what her sister was talking about, but saying the word 'stranger' letter by letter was kind of too much for her. She thought that it could be because of the foal, but she wasn't sure.

"Yes, I know and you didn't have to say it like that. Look, he's staying here only until we find out who he is, okay?"

Sparkler wasn't so agreed with her sister, but she had to give up, since she knew how lonely Dinky was and that she can't be there for her because of her work. For Sparkler, it was hard, too. Their mother and 'father' were gone, they were on their own and now that colt, which looked like he was at Dinky's age and couldn't remember his name.

"Okay, but if he doesn't remember until the end of the week, you're taking him to a doctor."

"But he hates doctors…"

"'He hates doctors' is not an excuse for me!"

"Okay, okay… I'm taking him to see a doctor if after one week he still can't remember his name."

Dinky knew there wasn't a big chance for the colt to agree with her for that, but they had to try after all, if they wanted to make him leave. When Dinky said it to herself, she felt bad, like she's saying something really rude to somepony she loves. He was just a helpless colt, which was hurt. She couldn't leave someone in that condition, but she knew that he's a stranger and something had to be done for his Amnesia.

Then, Dinky thought of Lyra and her strange habit of loving hands and wanting to have hands. Dinky didn't know what those hands looked like anyway, but she had the feeling that Lyra could help her for this.

Later, when it was already afternoon, Dinky came out of her house, leaving the colt sleeping peacefully and went to see Lyra.

When Dinky was in Ponyville she started looking for the mare with the golden eyes. She found her on one bench, sitting in her 'normal' position. Nopony knew what this pose was. It is said that 'humans' are sitting that way. For Dinky's surprise, there was nopony next to Lyra, she was sitting on her own. Dinky remembered Bon Bon sitting next to Lyra and talking with her about the business she had and how much money she was getting from it.

"Um… Lyra?"

Dinky was kind of afraid to ask Lyra anything. She looked more carefully at her eyes and saw that they were the same as before, huge and golden.

Lyra didn't answer Dinky's first call, so the young mare had to call for her again.

"Lyra!"

This time, Lyra heard it clean and jumped from the bench, like thunder had hit her.

"Oh, hi Dinky! I didn't think you're here and hey, are you spying me and if you're going to talk about that humans aren't existing, then I'm not gonna listen to you, deal with it!"

"No, Lyra, you got it wrong! I'm here to talk with you. I've heard that you want somepony to believe you for those humans you're talking about and I think I'm that somepony, who can help you with this."

Lyra was surprised, this was the first time when somepony wanted to hear about her 'crazy' thought of humans existing and singing in a different dimension. Truth to be told, she even tried talking about this with Twilight Sparkle, who knew a lot of things about teleporting and other, but hasn't heard of humans yet.

"Should I believe you?"

That was the 'exact' answer Dinky wanted to get, but she thought of something like that coming.

"Of course you can believe me!"

Lyra still wasn't sure enough but she agreed and invited Dinky to sit on the bench. To make things looking real to Lyra, Dinky tried to sit in her position, which was kind of hard. 'How is Lyra doing this?' Dinky asked herself and when she finally was in that so called 'human pose', she gave a small smile to Lyra. 'That kinda hurts…' Dinky again told to herself and tried to keep it all inside.

"So, do you really wanna talk about humans? Man, you're the first one, which ever wanted to and even came to me to hear my crazy human stories!"

Lyra looked more happy than ever, finally there was somepony, who would listen to her crazy fairy tales she had to say.

"Yes, I am, but first, I'll listen to you, if you tell me something…"

That ruined Lyra's happy expression and turned it into something sad and dark.

"Aha, so you're only here because you need something and not because of my human stories and theories?"

"No no, I really want to hear more about those humans!" Dinky gave a fake smile, but it seemed Lyra found out.

"No, I can't be fooled that easily. If you want to talk about humans, come to my house, but for nothing else. I'm not going to be used, I'm telling you!"

"Please, I need your help! I found somepony in a cave and he doesn't even know his name! What if he's a human, which was turned into a pony? Lyra, just this time, he may know what the human world is like!"

Lyra thought about it for a moment, then turned to Dinky, who was worried.

"I really need your help, my sister and I can't let him live in our house forever. We must know who he is!"

"…fine. I'll help, just this time."

"Yay, thank you Lyra!"

"But I really hope he knows something about the human world. You lead."

Dinky was now happy as heck, they were finally going to find out who that mysterious colt was.

Okay, that's it guys, the second chapter. So, I thought about it and I gotta say, that this story is kind of boring and something like a knock-off of a very well-known romantic film. Yeah… someone found someone, which doesn't know his name… that's just a big knock-off of something, I know, but still, I made this story a very long ago, when I was 10 or 9 and now I'm finally turning it into a real story, which is uploaded here.

Also, I know that there may be some mistakes, but English is not my main language. Yes, I know, not so good excuse, but…

Anyways, I may find time to continue the other story of FlutterDash.


End file.
